Até que a Ressaca Nos Separe
by Shizel Zeibel
Summary: " - Remus John Lupin... Black. Não soa nada mal, não é? - O que está dizendo, Sirius? - A verdade incontestável, Moony. O animago repentinamente ajoelhou-se diante do lobisomem que corava cada vez mais..." Apenas mais uma noite de gandaia e muita bebida entre os Marotos...


**Até que a Ressaca Nos Separe**

Um estrondo se ouviu e uma grande porta foi aberta, permitindo a entrada de três visivelmente bêbados Marotos e um certo lobisomem tímido, constrangido com toda a situação. Os alunos em questão eram os Grifinórios James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirus Black e Remus Lupin. Adentraram ao grande casarão conhecido como A Casa dos Gritos sem cerimônias, já familiarizados com o local.

– Ahh! Agora sim está perfeito. Justamente o que precisávamos! – Exclamou Sirius, aproximando-se de um gigantesco pufe feito de trapos e retalhos. Tinha em sua mão direita uma taça cristalina com um líquido esverdeado. Provavelmente um drink que havia trazido do pub bruxo em que estava com os outros Marotos. Mantinha na mesma mão, entre os dedos que seguravam a taça, um cigarro aceso, que queimava já em sua metade.

– Perfeito foi ver aquele azedo do Lucius Malfoy caindo para fora da arena depois que você lhe deu uma bela fechada de vassoura, Almofadinhas! – Respondeu o Grifinório de óculos retangulares, logo após dar alguns goles na cerveja amanteigada que tinha em uma das mãos.

– Pois eu digo que naquele momento perfeita foi a cara do Ranhoso! Se você não estivesse tão ocupado pegando o pomo de ouro, Pontas, teria percebido a expressão de espanto daquele cara pálida. – Comentou Peter, entre alguns goles de seu hidromel, enquanto acomodava-se em algo que um dia já fora uma poltrona.

– O que importa é que ganhamos! E precisamos brindar a isto! – Anunciou Black enquanto estendia seu copo em sinal comemorativo.

Peter logo ergueu sua garrafa, esbanjando um sorriso abobado. Tinha as faces rubras, mais róseas do que o comum para o seu tom de pele, muito provavelmente pelo álcool que consumia e que já se infiltrava em seu sangue. Era o mais baixo e mais rechonchudo dos Marotos e se afetava facilmente com a bebida, de maneira quase estereotipada.

Potter os acompanhou, estendendo seu copo gordo com os poucos goles que restavam. Sorria, meio maroto, meio vitorioso. Não era à toa, afinal.

– Um brinde a nossa vitória na Copa de Quadribol! – Exclamou o Grifinório.

– Vitória contra a Slytherin, vale lembrar! – Respondeu Sirius, sorridente, com sua bebida estendida em gesto comemorativo. – Hey, Aluado, onde está seu copo? Venha, você tem que celebrar com a gente!

– Não vou beber, Sirius. Você sabe que eu estou encarregado da vigia noturna de hoje. Não deveria estar aqui e muito menos consumindo essas bebidas trouxas.

– Não seja por isso, meu caro. – Disse James enquanto se dirigia para um armário empoeirado. – Eu estoquei nosso esconderijo caso precisássemos de uma festa instantânea. Ou em caso de só ficarmos entediados... aqui. Temos Água de Gilly, Rum de Groselha, Xerez, Hidromel, Suco de Abóbora e Firewhisky.

Potter colocou todas as opções de bebidas à frente de Remus, que fez uma careta, já preparando-se para recusar. Contudo, antes que pudesse iniciar seu discurso sobre os valores e a postura ética de um Monitor da Grifinória, Peter colocou um copo vazio na mão do lobisomem e Sirius inclinou o corpo para frente, revirando os olhos entre os goles de seu drink suspeito e uma tragada de seu cigarro, até então esquecido entre seus dedos.

– Beba, Remus. Não é todo dia que se conquista a Taça de Quadribol! Hogwarts inteira, com exceção dos Sonsos, estará comemorando! Ninguém vai perceber se você não aparecer para a vistoria de hoje, ou se aparecer um pouco alegre. Afinal, nós ganhamos! – Exclamou Black, com um sorriso irritantemente galanteador. O mesmo sorriso que conquistava dúzias e dúzias de alunas da escola.

– Firewhisky então. – Decidiu James, já servindo o copo na mão do lobisomem.

Lupin manteve-se retraído. Quando seu copo ficou cheio, aproximou-o, um tanto cauteloso. Sentiu o cheiro forte de álcool. Suspirou. Sorveu um gole mínimo e revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta.

– Não posso começar com algo mais suave? – Os Marotos gargalharam. O lobisomem desabafou um riso, sem vontade.

– Olha, tem uns bombons com licor aqui. Bom para começar e também adocicar. – Comentou um mais bochechudo Peter, que já devorava cerca de cinco ou seis bombons de uma vez. Colocou a caixa de chocolates que tinha um formato de coração no colo de Lupin.

– E de onde apareceu isto?

– Ehh... bem, você sabe, Aluado... Passei na Dedos de Mel e comprei para Lily...

– É Evans pra você, Potter! – Black corrigiu, em tom jocoso. Forçava o timbre, tornando a voz desnecessariamente feminina.

James sorriu. Apanhou logo um par de bombons para se garantir. Saboreou-os em mordiscadas. Sirius tragou o cigarro trouxa pela última vez. Bufou a fumaça e encheu bem a mão com um punhado dos doces que eram ali ofertados. Mastigou rápido e finalizou sua gula com os últimos goles que havia em seu copo. Jogou o filtro de seu vício no chão e pisou.

– Desista daquela garota, Pontas. Ela não quer namorar... – Disse um guloso Peter, que abocanhou os últimos bombons da caixa. Por fim bebericou os últimos goles de seu hidromel.

– Namorar? Do jeito que ela o odeia, aposto que vão é se casar. – Comentou Remus enquanto tateava a caixa de bombons. Uma veia lhe sobressaiu à testa ao perceber que não havia sobrado nenhum chocolate.

– Casar?! Nah, sem chances! É mais fácil eu me casar contigo do que Potter com a Ruiva. – Sirius respondeu enquanto se apossava de uma garrafa de rum de groselha.

– Esta eu pagaria para ver! Você, casado? Sirius Galinha Black comprometido? Só se fosse com nosso lobisomem aqui. Pois precisaria, afinal, de muita força bruta pra conter as cantadas ruins nas mulheres...

– Ou talvez de alguém bem selvagem pra controlar a sua insaciável libido. – Disse entre risos Peter. Suas faces queimavam em rosa por conta do álcool que se distribuía por seu corpo.

Os Marotos gargalharam e Lupin corou um pouco com aquela imagem mental. Bebeu mais de seu até então esquecido drink de firewhisky. Black o acompanhou, dando longos e sonoros goles em sua bebida cor magenta.

Potter por sua vez abriu mais uma garrafa de hidromel. Bebericou-a algumas vezes antes de retomar a palavra.

– Vocês até que não se dariam tão mal assim. Pelo menos se estivessem casados, Aluado não morreria virgem...

– Muito engraçado, James... – Respondeu o lobisomem enquanto fazia uma careta. Sentiu um leve peso na nuca. Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes, de forma involuntária. Eram os primeiros sintomas propiciados pelo firewhisky, que agora estava a alguns goles de seu fim.

– You got a point, Pontas... – Respondeu Black enquanto entrelaçava um de seus braços ao redor do pescoço do lobisomem. Pulou o sofá, caindo ao lado do monitor da Grifinória. – Sabem, eu nunca pensei nisso. Eu não sou um cara pra casar! Quer dizer... não que eu queira me casar... Mas de fato, eu nunca vou levar uma noiva nos braços, nunca darei mais um pouquinho de desgosto à minha família ao escolher uma garota da Grifinória ou quem sabe da Lufa-Lufa para me casar... ou talvez até uma trouxa!

Sírius esparramou-se pelo sofá, encostando seu joelho no de Remus. Ainda mantinha o abraço de um braço só ao redor do pescoço e nuca do rapaz. Sorriu, com seu par olhos acinzentados direcionados para a face do amigo que aos poucos começava a corar. Seria o álcool comprometendo-lhe os sentidos?

– Remus John Lupin... Black. Não soa nada mal, não é?

Só poderia ser o efeito do álcool. Remus sentiu o peso em sua nuca se intensificar e estranhamente um arrepio frio lhe domou a espinha quando se deu conta de que Black olhava-o fixamente dentro dos olhos, com um sorriso devasso e malicioso. É, só podia ser efeito do álcool...

– O que está dizendo, Sirius?

– A verdade incontestável, Moony. – O animago repentinamente ajoelhou-se diante do lobisomem que corava cada vez mais por conta do nervosis; álcool. Puxou a mão do monitor e vociferou num tom exageradamente brega. – Remus Lunático Lupin... aceita se casar comigo?

– ...E-eu... quer dizer, você está... está bêbado...

O lobisomem suava frio e as batidas de seu coração tornavam-se mais descompassadas. Ia dar uma bronca em Sirius por conta da piada que de alguma forma lhe afetara, mas foi interrompido por um excitado Potter e um risonho Peter.

– Está me gozando?! É claro que ele aceita! – James disse enquanto erguia Remus. Começou a tatear o monitor, como se procurasse por algo.

– Pontas, o que pensa que está fazendo?

– Shh... Hoje é o grande dia! Preciso te deixar impecável! – Encontrou o objeto de sua busca num bolso interno do sobretudo do lobisomem. Era sua varinha. – Toma, Rabicho! E saiam daqui vocês dois porque o Almofadinhas não pode ver sua noiva antes de tudo ficar pronto!

Bêbados e sorridentes, Sirius e Peter dirigiram-se para o cômodo ao lado. Enquanto isso, James olhava com um ar pensativo para Remus. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o queixo, como se estivesse refletindo profundamente sobre o que iria fazer com o nubente ali à sua frente.

– Já sei...

E com um manear de sua varinha em alguns movimentos circulares, o uniforme de Remus foi ganhando a forma de um blazer lilás com detalhes em linho negro. Por baixo, uma camisa branca e uma calça social completavam o look. Por fim, conjurou um pequeno lírio roxo que prontamente afixou-se na lapela do Grifinório.

O lobisomem olhou-se no que restava de um espelho empoeirado na parede. Realmente James tinha dom para a coisa, pois nunca havia de fato vestido um traje formal que não o fizesse sentir-se ridículo.

Estava lindo.

– Pode dizer Aluado... Este é o padrinho mais sexy que você já viu, não é?

– Anh?

Lupin olhou para James que naquele momento havia também realizado um feitiço para modificar suas roupas. Usava agora uma nobre casaca cor de vinho tinto com detalhes em dourado, como as cores de sua casa. O corte quadrado frontal dava lugar a uma camisa cor cobre, de seda, com babados que nasciam na gola. O Grifinório continuou o discurso:

– Cara, devíamos ir assim no próximo Baile de Inverno! Até as Sonsas iriam se impressionar... Acho que me superei nessa. – Sorriu. – Anda, Aluado, hoje é seu grande dia!

E Pontas entrelaçara seu braço no de Remus. Posicionou-o de fronte ao portal que dava acesso ao outro grande cômodo da casa. O lobisomem sentiu o palpitar em seu peito aumentar de maneira considerável. Como era possível que estivesse realmente nervoso com tudo aquilo? Era tudo uma brincadeira, afinal... Não era?

As portas se abriram e revelaram não um cômodo abandonado, mas sim uma sala colorida e cheia de vida, com aromas variados e intensos de flores silvestres. Havia uma harpa cor magenta enfeitiçada, repercutindo uma melodia agradável, acompanhada de um par de flautas, um trompete e um violino, também enfeitiçados para tocarem sozinhos. Alguns pássaros conjurados davam conta da decoração. Voavam ou batiam asas no lugar enquanto seguravam um extenso tule de seda anil. Orquídeas vermelhas, azuis, rosas, lilases, brancas e roxas flutuavam juntamente com velas que decoravam todo o recinto. No chão, um caminho marcado por patas de um enorme cachorro indicava a trajetória a se seguir.

James deu continuidade ao ritual e caminhou, vagarosamente, conduzindo o noivo para o altar, ou melhor, uma mesa de centro, onde Sirius aguardava.

Sirius.

Aluado não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sirius usava um colete de veludo na cor roxa, bem escura, com detalhes em nanquim e botões dourados. Uma camisa social negra e uma calça social no mesmo tom preenchiam o visual elegante. Por fim, seus inseparáveis sapatos All Star clássicos, um pouco afrouxados e com os cadarços emaranhados encerravam o traje. Estava tão belo quanto um vira lata como ele poderia ser.

O moreno, por sua vez, abriu um largo sorriso e admirou o lobisomem da cabeça aos pés. Estendeu-lhe a mão quando este chegou bem próximo ao altar improvisado e de maneira cavalheira o ajudou a subir na mesa de centro. Potter contornou-os e subiu numa cadeira velha de madeira, meio bamba. Ficou acima dos dois e começou seu discurso:

– Estamos aqui reunidos... Para fazer jus a não fazer nada de bom em nome da Marotagem. E há algo de bom em unir estes dois?

Peter e Black sorriram enquanto as faces de Remus iam ganhando cada vez mais rubor.

– Você, Sirius Almofadinhas Black, jura solenemente não fazer nada de bom com o mister Remus Aluado Lupin? Jura matar as aulas do Slughorn com ele, atormentar a vida do Seboso junto a ele, comer todos os seus sapos de chocolate escondido e culpar Rabicho, até que Merlin ou a ressaca os separe?

– Juro.

– E você, Remus Aluado Lupin, jura solenemente não fazer nada de bom com o senhor Sirius Almofadinhas Black? Jura acompanha-lo todas as vezes que for a Hogsmeade para beber firewhisky, participar de todas as rixas contra o Malfoy e passar-lhe todas as respostas das avaliações de História da Magia e Bruxaria, até que Merlin ou a ressaca os separe?

– ...Juro – Lupin disse quase num suspiro. Sentia um calor quase incontrolável dominando-lhe toda a espinha dorsal.

– Rabicho, as alianças, sim? – Pediu James.

Neste momento, Peter andou, um pouco cambaleante, pelo caminho decorado. Na cabeça, usava uma coroa de flores rosadas, com cheiro de amêndoas. Vestia um colete de camurça num tom rosa claro com detalhes prateados. Uma calça bufante num rosa mais chamativo e tamancas estilo holandesas, brancas, completavam o look. Trazia em seus braços uma almofada. Sobre essa estavam as varinhas de Remus e Sirius.

O moreno prontamente pegou a varinha do lobisomem e começou a conjurar, no ar, o desenho de um coração, pela metade. Olhou para Lupin, esperando uma retribuição.

Remus, ainda um pouco sem graça e inebriado com toda a situação pegou a varinha de Black e deu continuidade a mágica feita no ar. Formou-se então um coração, selado pelos dois.

Sirius entrelaçou seu braço no do monitor e encostou a ponta da varinha na sua própria. Exibia um puro e verdadeiro sorriso de satisfação.

– Que este malfeito jamais seja desfeito. Em nome da Marotagem e sob o testemunho de Merlin, eu vos declaro... O primeiro casal Maroto! Que vocês continuem este legado de marotagens mundo à fora.

Foi a deixa que Sirius estava esperando.

Entre gritos e aplausos eufóricos dos outros marotos, o moreno segurou Remus pelo ombro e o puxou, com toda a delicadeza que não possuía, para um juntar de lábios. Uniu seus lábios carnudos aos doces do lobisomem num selinho. Apenas um selinho. Não abriu a boca e não fez menção de que iria avançar.

É claro que Remus, agora vermelho como um pimentão, não infringiria a regra corporalmente estabelecida. Manteve-se no selinho.

Um selinho.

Apenas um selinho e já era suficiente para fazer Aluado delirar em pensamentos. Os lábios experientes de Sirius sabiam muito bem o que fazer e como tocar nos de Remus. Pareciam feitos para os do monitor.

E tinham um familiar gosto de chocolate mesclado com cigarro. Ambos os itens pouco tempo antes consumidos pelo moreno.

Pareciam realmente um casal de apaixonados recém-casados. Aluado provava do gosto peculiar de Sirius. Ousaria até dizer que era saboroso.

O longo beijo de lábios era, de fato, apetitoso. Devia ser o chocolate...

Durante todo o selinho Remus não fechou os olhos. Ainda estava um tanto incrédulo com o que estava vivendo. Depois do espanto inicial, entregou-se a brincadeira, permitindo-se sorrir quando os lábios se descolaram dos seus. Embora fosse um gesto simples, encheu seu coração de alegria. Ele sabia que guardaria aquela sensação em sua memória por um bom tempo.

Num impulso de felicidade e empolgação, Black se jogou nos braços de Lupin. A mesa bamboleou um pouco, ameaçando virar. Remus o segurou com força e num pulo só, foram parar no chão. O moreno entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do lobisomem enquanto gargalhava:

– Perfeito Moony! Espera só até meus pais descobrirem que Sirius Black foi carregado na saída de seu casamento por seu marido gostosão! Aahahah eles não perdem por esperar!

Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa coerente, Lupin foi surpreendido pelos estouros de alguns balões que surgiam e faziam cair confetes e mensagens de felicitações ao casal. Os instrumentos enfeitiçados tocavam acordes de "All you need is Love" da banda trouxa favorita de Sirius. Era tudo que o animago poderia sonhar para o seu casamento.

O estouro de um champanhe indicou que a farra continuaria noite adentro. E foi o que aconteceu. Os Marotos fizeram jus aquela festança toda. Afinal, havia muito a se comemorar.

Aos poucos, a embriaguez e o cansaço foram tomando conta dos meninos, um a um.

Peter foi o primeiro a adormecer, ou melhor, praticamente desmaiar, encostando-se no que restava de um travesseiro.

Em seguida foi James, que embora estivesse completamente embriagado, conseguira juntar um apunhado de colchões e cobertores para se deitar. Só não foi capaz de se cobrir sozinho. Foi Remus quem colocou uma manta no amigo que agora estava completamente apagado. Sirius observava tudo encostado no parapeito de uma janela, usufruindo de mais uma daquelas baboseiras consumidas por trouxas. Mantinha um olhar fixo, completamente cativado pelas ações do amigo.

– Ehh... Às vezes não acredito na sorte que tive ao encontrar amigos como vocês. E você, Moony, vai dar um ótimo marido. E ótimo pai também. Espero viver o suficiente pra ver você formando uma família. Sinto até uma certa inveja, sabia? A pessoa que for escolhida por ti será realmente alguém de muita sorte.

– Do que está falando, Padfoot? Você é que é o mulherengo aqui. Na falta de uma, existem várias pretendentes loucas para ter um filho teu...

– Nah, acredite... – E jogou o cigarro fora. – Eu sei, não vou ter filhos. Nem família. Eu não presto pra isso.

Aluado ficou em silêncio. Sirius arrastou-se com os pés até Remus, olhando-o ainda de maneira intensa. Num único solavanco o abraçou, jogando boa parte de seu peso sob o corpo do lobisomem.

E o peso começou a aumentar.

Quando se deu conta, Lupin mantinha erguido apenas o corpo desmaiado de Black. Ele havia embarcado para mais uma viagem de sonhos. Sua respiração foi tornando-se pesada. O cheiro forte de boêmia e festa exalava de suas vestes.

O lobisomem deitou o amigo com cuidado no colchão e acalentou-o com um cobertor. Pegou uma almofada para servir de apoio à cabeça.

Desfez-se dos trajes formais e deitou-se entre Sirius e James. Cobriu-se também, mas sua mente continuava desprotegida, pensativa.

É claro que os roncos de Peter não ajudavam. Mas havia algo mais.

Não sentia dor e seus sentidos não estavam totalmente comprometidos por conta da bebedeira. Era inquietação.

E permaneceu assim por algum tempo, até sentir um toque delicado em sua mão.

Primeiro pensou que fosse apenas o álcool lhe enganando. Depois, sentiu o toque se intensificar. Uma mão se fechando sobre a sua. A mão de Sirius.

E de repente todos os seus medos, tormentas e dúvidas sumiram. Retribuíra o singelo gesto, enlaçando os dedos entre os do Grifinório.

Sirius Padfoot Black... Lupin.

Também não soava nada mal.


End file.
